youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Lady (Episode)
Sun Lady is the second episode of Legends. In this episode, Eric meets the Sun Lady , Elena Blaze, and helps her defeat the villain know as the Bloody Crusader. The Episode : Scottland, 424 years ago : 6:13 PM A dozen of students and 4 professors, including the Archmage, all from an Academy of Wizardry, are participating in an archeological excavation. One of the students, the talented Elena Blaze, was talking with the Archmage of the academy, Talos Ravel. Elena: Sir, I think we may have found something. Talos: Really, apprentice? What is it? Elena: It is a strange cape and an even stranger ring. I detect very powerful magic emanating from both. Talos: Good. I would appreciate to take a look at what you found. Elena: Of course, sir. They then go to the cape and ring that Elena talked about. That cape is a dark shade of purple, and it seems to be that of an ancient sorcerer of some sorts. As for the ring, it is solid black, with a strange emblem carved onto it. Talos: I have never seen such uncanny artifacts before. We need to go further into those ruins, we may find something else. Elena: I am on it, sir. She leaves Talos with the cape and ring, which he wears. Suddendly, as he puts the ring on his right middle finger, he starts hearing a voice... ???: Stay still, as I will take your body. Talos (surprised): W- Who is this?! Where are you?! Life detection! He casts a spell to detect life around him, but the only persons alive around him are his students and fellow teachers. ???: I am not in this room with you, Talos Ravel. I am in this ring you are wearing. I have been asleep since I created Death, Rage, Greed and Fear. Talos: W- Who are you?! ???: I am the Darkness. Together, we will rule the world, Talos Ravel. Free me, and I will free you from the shackles of mortality. Suddendly, Elena walks back into the room! Elena: Sir, we have found- What are you doing, sir?! ???: Eliminate her, Talos! Talos: Freeze! Elena is frozen solid, and soon her fellow apprentices and even her teachers know her fate. : S.T.A.R. Labs, 2020. : 11:29 PM Scientist 1: So... What's that big chunk of Ice doing here? Scientist 2: Well, Doctor Fate of the Justice League brought it to us. He told us to unfreeze the person inside, because apparently she's important. Scientist 1: How important is he on a scale from 1 to 10? Scientist 2: If the Justice League tells us it's important, then rev it up to 11. They unfreeze that crystal, and from inside of it falls a woman with long flowing red hair. Scientist 1: Are you okay? Elena: Who... Who are you? What is this place? Master Cylan, is that you? I cannot see well... I believed we were betrayed, Master... Scientist 2: This may be hard to swallow, but you're in the year 2020 AD, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Blüdhaven, in the United States of America. Elena: Blüdhaven? What is this? And... You mean we aren't in 1596? What is a Lab? And what are the United States? Scientist 1: Listen, it'll take some time, but we're going to tell every thing a kid your age should know about the world that person lives in. And so, for 2 months, they tell her of the world she is in, and that she needs to adapt. After a week, she manages to use magic again, although to a lesser extent than back in her days. After that, she learns of the Super Heroes, the Justice League, and she gets inspired, asking for a costume of her own. It is at this moment she became the Sun Lady. She leaves the lab soon after, gets a normal life, fight street-level criminals, but is remarked by 2 persons with different motives: One with the intent of killing her, and another one with the intent of observing her. : Blüdhaven : 7:42 PM Elena is walking down the streets back to her appartment, when she suddenly hears a man's voice. ???: You look like you're doing well. Elena: Who are you?! Show Yourself! ???: Don't worry, I don't want to pick a fight with you. I'm a fellow street-cleaner. Call me Rising Falcon. Elena: How do you know about me, creep?! RF: A dork at S.T.A.R. labs leaked you on the internet. Elena: Inter... What? RF: They didn't tell you about Internet? Elena: I do not recall them telling me about the... What did you call it? RF: Internet. As in a fishing net, but it's inter. Elena: I do not get a single thing you say. RF: Well, just know you have my encouragement. Also, another guy is spying on you. I don't know what that guy wants, but I don't think he's one of the good guys. Suddendly, a man in a blood red knight's armor wielding a Shield and a sword jumps on the scene! RF: Wow, that was like, perfect timing... ???: Witch! You are a walking heresy! I will purify you and stop you from doing any devilish deed! Elena: I am not a witch, I am a Mage! There is a huge difference! ???: I am the Bloody Crusader, and I have sworn to rid the world of all Wicthes and sorcerers alike! RF: So he's a catholic sociopath? In my opinion, that's tautology. Elena: That's rough. Elena then bursts into flames, putting her costume on at the same time. RF: Cool! Eric then jumps away from the battle and on a roof, while Elena and the Bloody Crusader jump into battle. However, her fire spells bounce off his shield! Elena: What the-?! BC: I came in battle prepared, witch! My Shield is enchanted to supress spells, my sword is enchanted to banish the souls of its victims to an over plane of existance, and my armor is enchanted to not weigh anything. You are dead! Suddendly, the Bloody Crusader's shield and sword disappear from his hands! BC: What is this?! What did you do?! Elena: Was that you, Falcon? RF (Shows the shield and sword): And that's why I have 2 grappling hooks! Elena: I think that means you're vulnerable. She then beats the Bloody Crusader down, which was expecting spells! She only uses one, aimed at his stomach. He then falls to the ground. BC: What... What are you?! Elena: I'm a good person. She then punches him a last time, knocking him out. RF: You were better than I expected. Elena: Only because you helped me. Thank you. RF: You know... I was just thinking about it... Let's make a team! We're way better together than just as one. Elena: That would be a good idea. Count me in. RF: Now, for a name... Elena: How about "The Legends"? :: ??? :: 00:12 AM Lex Luthor: And so, I give you our new associate, L-9, the Bloody Crusader. Klarion: I don't think it's a good idea to keep him. Especially since I am "The Witch Boy". BC: Don't worry, killing the fiery witch is at the top of my bucket list. You're second. Major Events *Rising Falcon and Sun Lady meet, and they then stop the Bloody Crusader. *Rising Falcon and Sun Lady officialy form the Legends. *The Bloody Crusader joins the light as L-9. Trivia *There is no trivia for this episode.